Love Him, Hate Me
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Zack Fair seems like the typical happy-go-lucky teenager to everyone, except thats not really the real Zack. And now the truth is about to come out, and he may just have a total meltdown without a certain 1st Class... AU OneShot; Rated M.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters. The OC's Stfan Tesla and Mikhail Blitzer belong to me.

Hello everyone. This is my very first Final Fantasy fic! *confetti* Woo! I can't believe I did one finally! Took me long enough considering I love FF. Anyways so this is just a OneShot I decided to write up one day. Now there probably is some mild OOC with Angeal and Genesis considering I know I don't do well with them. -_- But there is some major OOC with Zack. He's emo. XD So if you don't wanna see/read about a sad Zack then ya should better stay away. I was mean. *grins* Sooooo... Please enjoy.

-Also this is the longest OneShot I've ever written. So enjoy!

* * *

1st Person POV.

I love him, more than anything in the world, more than the great hero General Sephiroth, more than Gaia or the Goddess, more than anyone in the whole world, even more than that wonderfully sexy and flamboyant Genesis Rhapsodos. But I hate me; Zack Fair. I hate who I am. I hate what I've done to myself. He would hate the real me. So I keep this mask on all the time around him and everyone else. Only when I'm alone can I be the real me.

It hurts so much to keep it bottled up, to keep quiet. I wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs my problems, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it. I can't let him know. He would hate me. He would be disgusted by the real me. If he knew who I was under this smile of mine he would never want me.

But I still love him. I love who he is, what he stands for, Gaia, I even love his body. That masculine look about him. He wasn't flashy like Genesis, he wasn't God-like like Sephiroth, he was the most human person I've met here in SOLDIER. He was down to earth, that stoic look on his face always greeting me. When he smiled, oh Gaia when he smiled... His very name, like he was an Angel. Angeal...

3rd Person POV.

It was late, every SOLDIER was asleep by now, save for Sephiroth who always stayed up in his office working through the night on the weekends. Usually people used the weekends to get a rest, not Sephiroth. He used them to get ahead on his work. Genesis used the weekends as an excuse to drink and pass out on Sephiroth's couch or bed. Angeal used his to work on his garden outside of Midgar and Zack... He used his to punish himself. Angeal had long went to bed. Zack on the other hand hadn't, he had stayed out late to train hard in the training room.

He finally got done and went to shower before returning to bed. He got to the showers and turned one on before stripping. His body was flawless. His young body still not quite fully developed, his muscles still forming. Not a single scar. His black hair was slicked back as the water washed over him. He stood there for a moment with his head tilted up, those ocean blue eyes closed off from the world. His fingers twitched against his hip before he snapped his eyes open and slammed his fists into the wall, not hard enough to destroy it, just enough to send a wave of frustration through out his body.

His eyes quickly scanned the room to make sure no one was witness to his outburst. Zack wasn't the type to let someone see what he was under his mask. Under that smile he used so much to disguise his true self. He let out a small sigh before he washed himself off, running his hands over his body slowly, lightly. He let his eyes slip close while he did this, he would often day dream of Angeal doing this to him. He sighed heavily this time and shook his head, before rinsing his body off and washing out his hair. The room was quiet, the only sound was that of the water running.

Soon though even that was gone as Zack finished his shower, and walked to his clothes. However he only grabbed something from the pile of clothes; his knife. SOLDIERs normally didn't carry any other weapons aside from their swords, but Zack had learned it was smarter to carry a military knife which he kept tucked in his right boot, just in case. He stared at it. He used it more than anyone knew. He looked around again. He was lucky there were no cameras in the showers. He leaned heavily against the shower wall and closed his eyes.

Zack then bit down on his lip and hissed quietly as the knife's blade was scraped across his inner thigh; deeply. Normal people would easily be scarred by this but not Zack. He was a 2nd Class SOLDIER who received mako weekly. And with a cure the mark he left would easily be gone. He left no evidence of what he done. After a few more times, he opened his eyes and looked down to watch as the blood ran from his leg down into the showers drain. He watched for a few moments before turning the shower back on to wash away the blood. He then grabbed a cure and quickly used it, the marks literally disappearing as a wave of the energy washed over his leg.

After he dried off and got dressed he headed back to the apartment he shared with Angeal. He loathed this walk back. He considered it a walk of shame. His leg tingled from the resedue of the materia energy mixed with the pain he had felt. His fingers twitched when he reached the door to the apartment. He checked his watch; 3:47 AM. Normally Angeal would be angry about Zack not coming home until then, but on the weekends Angeal allowed Zack to stay up late so long as he stayed in the building.

He slipped into the apartment. The lights were off except for one light; the lamp on Zack's bedside table. Zack smiled a little tiredly. Angeal would always turn on his lamp and leave the door cracked so Zack wouldn't stumble after getting home from training. Zack made his way to his bedroom guided by the light, and stopped at the doorway. He looked over to the door to Angeal's bedroom. He sighed as he seen it was closed, and the lights were off. He nodded to himself before walking over to his dresser. He got out clean clothes and changed into his PJ's.

After which he climbed into bed to be greeted by a note which was left on the pillow. He opened it and smiled even more.

_Goodnight, puppy._

Zack set the note on the nightstand and stared at it for a moment before shutting off the light and laying down. He loved Angeal more than anything and he couldn't do anything about it. He was 17 now, the legal age to be with Angeal. And there were no rules in Shinra saying a teacher and student couldn't be together romantically and sexually. But Zack knew if he tried, if he confessed his love to Angeal, it would all end painfully. Either Angeal would reject Zack because it was morally wrong, or he would accept his love and try to be with Zack.

Thats when things would go bad; because Zack knew he wouldn't be able to keep his fake smile up, his laughs, his mask on while being with Angeal. The mask he wore would crumble with each touch Angeal gave him, each kiss, each "I love you" spoken. If he broke down it would spell disaster as Angeal found out about his past, what he does to himself, everything...

The next morning didn't come fast enough, Zack wanted to sleep but sleep never came to him. His mind kept wondering off to Angeal, the possible futures that would hold the two of them, how much longer he could enjoy Angeal's company, his voice, gaze, the few touches Zack got. Though Zack had been able to steal hugs from the stoic SOLDIER after winning him over. Zack looked at his clock; 10:22. Angeal hadn't come to wake him up for breakfast so Zack could sleep in like a teenager should do. Zack soon got up and looked down before he stood and walked out of his room.

He walked to the kitchen where Angeal was sitting and reading the newspaper. He looked up from said newspaper to meet a pair of tired eyes.

"Zack? Your eyes look awful. Did you sleep at all?"

Angeal questioned, and Zack shrugged as he walked over to the microwave. Sure enough, there was a plate with that morning's breakfast in it ready to be heated up. 'Angeal thinks of everything...' Zack thought and smiled a little before turning the microwave on, and turning to look at the man sitting at the table. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He had taken his PJ top off last night after realizing he wasn't that cold. Angeal snorted and shook his head before setting the newspaper down and standing from the table, and walking over to the 2nd Class.

"Zack you haven't been getting much sleep lately. Is everything okay?"

Angeal asked and rested the back of his hand on Zack's forehead, checking his temperature. Zack smiled and swatted Angeal's hand away, shaking his head at the man.

"Angeal I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides I'm still getting A's right?"

Zack said, and turned to get his food out of the microwave after it was done. Angeal however shook his head and turned Zack back around to face him and brought his student into a tight hug. Zack's eyes went a little wide at this sudden act. Normally Zack was the one instigating the hugs, not Angeal.

"Zack I don't care if you're getting A's or not. I just want you healthy and happy. If something is going on I want to know. You know you can tell me anything, right puppy?"

Angeal said softly as he began to rub Zack's back in soothing circles. Zack felt his cock twitch as he silently cursed himself. 'Now's not the time to get aroused dammit... Stupid teenage hormones!' Zack thought as he sighed softly and looked up at Angeal, smiling like he always did.

"I'm really fine Angeal... Really, you don't have to worry about me alright? I'm just having a little trouble sleeping is all. I think I'm training a little too hard or too long."

Zack said, and Angeal stared into those sky blue eyes for a moment. Zack couldn't read what Angeal was thinking. 'You're hiding something from me... Why won't you tell me puppy? Do you not trust me enough?' Angeal thought before nodding slowly, and kissing Zack's forehead.

"Alright... On your next check up though I'm going to have the doctors make sure everything is alright. Your mako levels may be messing up."

Angeal said, and smiled as he ruffled Zack's hair. Zack nodded and leaned into his touch for a moment before turning to get his food, and sitting at the table after getting away from Angeal's grip. 'My mako levels are fine...' Zack thought and sighed as he began to eat. Angeal watched his student for a moment before leaving the kitchen to start his paperwork. He knew Zack was hiding something from him, the question is what.

Zack on the other hand finished his food and went back into his room to change. He looked at the clock; 10:39. He winced and looked away from the clock before leaving his room. He took a deep breath before looking towards Angeal and smiled.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my friends alright Angeal?"

Zack said and waved before he headed towards the door. Angeal looked back at him and smiled a little before looking back to his paperwork, and continued flipping through the pages and signing different things as he read through it. Zack however lied; he wasn't going to be seeing his friends today... He bit his lip, before he made his way towards the supply rooms. He walked down the hall and looked at the numbered doors before coming across the one he was looking for. He knew this door by heart... He opened it, and looked inside. There were a few boxes, the same boxes he memorized.

As soon as he closed the door behind himself he was slammed into the wall harshly, however he didn't cry out, he merely gasped softly.

"You're late..."

A harsh voice hissed before Zack was turned to face the face of said voice. SOLDIER 1st Class Stfan Tesla. Stfan Tesla was a tall somewhat muscular man with orangish brown hair and brown eyes with the tell-tale mako enhancement in his eyes, a blue swirl seemed to be in his eyes. Zack shuddered and looked away from the man whom now pinned him tightly against the wall.

"'M sorry..."

Zack mumbled quietly, almost murmuring it. Zack was a strong SOLDIER, and could possibly take down Tesla, however Tesla had been haunting Zack the moment he joined SOLDIER. Tesla growled and smacked Zack hard across the face, hard enough to bust Zack's lip open. Zack didn't cry out.

"Talk straight boy! Why were you late?"

Tesla snapped, and punched Zack in the stomach hard before throwing him down to the ground. Zack panted to catch his breath and nodded a little as he got to his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry sir... A-Angeal wanted to talk this morning..."

Zack said in a soft tone, staring down at the floor now. Tesla snorted and kicked Zack in the stomach hard, no doubt cracking a rib or two. Zack winced but didn't cry out, he learned not to. He learned years ago to bite his tongue and take it, otherwise it would only fuel Tesla's rage.

"Plausible excuse. That Hewley should learn to keep his mouth shut."

Tesla growled out after grabbing Zack by his hair and pulling him to his feet. Zack looked at Stfan in the eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze to the floor. Tesla smirked and shoved Zack to his knees. Tesla didn't have to vocal his demands, Zack knew all to well what Tesla wanted when forced onto his knees. Zack was now undoing Tesla's pants and pulled them down. It killed a little bit of Zack every time he had to do this. He hated it. He hated who he was. 'Just think of Angeal and I can get this over with...' Zack thought and nodded to himself before he took Tesla's member into his hand.

Stfan moaned softly and bucked his hips, smirking still as he watched Zack. He was now leaning against one of the boxes and gripping Zack's hair tightly in one hand. Zack licked around Tesla's cock, his eyes closed and he soon forced the cock deep into his mouth. He no longer gagged at how far back Tesla's member reached, he learned not to gag. 'Just... Pretend its Angeal...' Zack thought to himself. He would tell himself this with each visit. He would pretend it was the real person he loved, the real person he wanted to please. However in the end he knew better, it was never going to be Angeal.

It didn't take long for Tesla to become aroused as Zack began to suck and deep throat him, Zack's tongue running up and down the underside of Tesla's member. Zack's teeth scraping against his skin just enough to arouse him even more. Zack's hands occupied with fondling Tesla's balls. Stfan's breath became more unevened as Zack continued on with his unspoken act.

"Good puppy."

Tesla said as he soothed Zack's hair back. He used Angeal's given nickname to Zack, and it made Zack clench his eyes shut even tighter. He hated when Tesla called him puppy. He only wanted to hear Angeal say it. A few minutes pass, and Tesla soon grunted as he cum. Zack nodded a little and swallowed, and continued to suck for a moment before pulling away. He didn't even look at Tesla as he just stared down to the floor. 'I'm just some whore... Angeal would hate what I am...' Zack thought as he finally closed his eyes. Tesla then pulled Zack to his feet and smirked down at him.

"Aren't you being good?"

He snorted and smacked Zack hard yet again. This time Tesla shoved Zack onto one of the boxes, bending him over it and shoving his face into it. Zack didn't even fight back. How could he? The first day he became a 3rd Class he met Stfan. He wasn't even 15 yet. He was excited about being in SOLDIER. And even more excited when he met Stfan Tesla, a new 1st Class. He was invited to have lunch with Tesla, and he eagerly accepted. After their lunch Tesla told Zack he wanted to show him his private quarters, and in which he did so. He took Zack to his apartment.

Zack was amazed at how nice the apartment was. He loved it, and hoped his own apartment would look like it when he became a 1st. However Tesla then forced Zack into the bedroom. Zack went to fight, went to run but he wasn't strong enough to get away from the strong 1st Class. That was the first time Tesla raped Zack, and ever since he made Zack come to this supply room so he could rape him again and again. Zack fought at first but now he just took it, he was too tired of Tesla's beatings. He had finally broken down after the dozens, hundreds of rapes and beatings.

This one was like every other. Tesla had now stripped Zack's clothes off, and had thrusted into him, causing Zack to wince and shut his eyes tight. He clawed the boxes and shook his head while Tesla pounded into him. He was so rough with him. Zack wondered how it would feel to be with Angeal, if he was rough or gentle. He wondered what it would feel like to be with someone who was gentle, someone he really loved...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# Elsewhere in Angeal's POV.

I had finished my work for the day and had left the apartment to check in on Genesis, to make sure he wasn't making a fool of himself. Luckily I found him drunk in Sephiroth's apartment. He had passed out. I should have known. I rolled my eyes at my old friend and picked him up, and tucked him into Sephiroth's bed. I had to be a little thankful that Genesis wasn't drinking like he used to. Now it was only on the weekends. Our jobs took a real toll on us, physically and mentally. Genesis especially; he had been to Wutai so many times he lost count.

Genesis used drinking as a means to get away from the pain of his job, and he loved throwing sex into the mix. I was so glad when he and Sephiroth finally started to be with one another. Sephiroth was more possesive than most gave him credit for. He made Genesis sign a contract he would no longer give himself to another man while with him. Genesis wasn't happy but, in the end he was happier than ever. Sephiroth was his hero, and now he had him all to himself. Sephiroth kept a tight leash on Genesis, and only allowed him to drink during the weekends.

It was for the better though, and Genesis wasn't as depressed as he had been for so long. Now Genesis was more like his old self, the happier version I remembered growing up with. Though that innocent self has long been dead, his smile wasn't so fake anymore. I owed Sephiroth so much for this. Which is why I always end up coming over and making sure Genesis didn't do too much damage for the days Sephiroth had too much work to do to do it himself.

I emptied the rest of the bottles of liquor in the apartment before leaving and heading to see how the 2nds were doing. I tend to check up on them to make sure they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Plus I enjoyed to see Zack smiling and laughing with his friends. Oh Gaia how I love seeing that boy smile. He pulled me back from the brink of a meltdown when we met. He was so young and so innocent, he still is. At first he was shy around me, and I couldn't blame him. I was a little hard on the young 3rd Class. The death of my father was hard on me.

But Zack, after awhile he started to cheer me up more and more. Little things at first, and when I would work too long he would even go as far as gluing my desk drawers closed, or my pen down to my desk. Gaia I was so angry, but in the same time I was relieved. We started doing things other than train, and I remembered what it felt like to be happy. Now, Gaia now... My puppy is growing up, and Gaia I could see it. His once young body was becoming more and more matured. His voice went from being young to being more mature sounding, though for awhile it sounded funny.

I remembered poking fun at Zack's changes, and he would get so mad with me. I smiled a little at the memories. But at the same time I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest. This last couple of years have been the best in my life, and soon Zack would no longer need me. I knew he was close to becoming a 1st, he was far too talented. And after which he would no longer need a teacher, and move into his own apartment. My gaze lowered as I thought about that. Our nights of watching movies and playing games were getting closer to being over.

And I didn't want them to end. In the few years of being with him I found myself falling in love with the young man Zack had grown into. I was ashamed of this, no one knew of my feelings save for Genesis. He knew, he was my best friend, of course he'd know. After Zack turned seventeen Genesis told me to pursue him but I know its wrong. How could I? He's my student, my friend. He trusts me and practically worships me. If I betray that trust he would be terrified of me, probably hate me.

I sighed and shook my head, I didn't need to think about all that right now. Right now I just wanted to see Zack smiling and laughing with his friends. I walked into the training room where they normally goofed off in. There I could see Zack's friends, Kunsel, Luxiere, Mikhail and a few other young 2nds. But I didn't see Zack. I could always spot Zack in an instant, he just stood out from every other SOLDIER. Where was he? I walked up and cleared my throat. That was always enough to get their attention.

"C-Commander sir! We weren't doing anything I swear!"

Luxiere quickly said after saluting. I shook my head and smirked a little at them. They were all saluting. I waved my hand to dismiss them and they hesitantly let their hands fall.

"Relax Luxiere... You're not in any trouble. But you will be if you don't put that porn away."

I said with a slightly stern tone. I could tell they had forgotten about the magazines they were looking at. They quickly shoved the magazines away and looked at one another before glancing in my direction. I didn't mind them looking at the porn, they were teenage boys. Zack however I knew was different. I loved how he was. He would often tell his friends to wait to have sex with someone, until they were in love. To not throw themselves at anyone so willingly. I never had to worry about Zack looking at porn, he almost seemed to hate it.

"Where's Zack?"

I asked, and they looked at me like I was high. I raised an eyebrow at them before shaking my head. They looked at one another before looking back to me.

"S-Sir, isn't he with you? He told us he was going to hang out with you today."

Mikhail spoke up and I frowned as I looked at him. 'Zack lied? That's not right... Zack never lies.' I thought and nodded slightly. I couldn't let them know that Zack not only lied to them but lied to me.

"I know but I sent him to get you for some extra training today. Gaia that boy will never make it through Wutai alone his attention span is so short."

I jokingly said and they laughed quietly and nodded in agreement. I nodded and turned to leave to find him. I had gotten a bad feeling now. Zack wasn't the type to lie about where he was going to be. I knew recently Zack wasn't telling me everything that was going on in his life and I didn't know why. Gaia Zack would tell me everything. Genesis had once told me that he felt like Zack was hiding something from everyone, but why? What would he want to hide from his friends, and me?

I shook my head and continued to walk around, asking a few different SOLDIERs if they had seen Zack. Apparently Zack had been seen going towards the supply rooms. But why would he go there? I sighed a little heavier now as I continued to walk, now walking towards the supply rooms. None of this made any sense to me, but I had to follow the only leads I had. Once at the supply rooms I began checking them, one by one. Everything seemed normal to me. Until I reached one of the last rooms. I could hear movement in them, and cries? My heart skipped a beat as I tensed up. I reached for the doorknob, my hand now trembling.

"Zack..."

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# Zack's POV.

I could usually hold in the cries but this time Tesla was especially hard on me. He had already cum once and was about to cum again. I felt like he was ripping me apart inside he was thrusting so hard. Another hard pound and I cried out louder. I was clawing at the boxes now, gritting my teeth and trying so hard not to cry out, it only made him pound into my harder but... Dammit it hurt. I think I was starting to bleed he was thrusting so hard. I panted, I was getting close to cumming as well. I clenched my eyes shut and cried out yet again.

"Shut up!"

Tesla shouted and pulled back slightly to hit me hard in my ribs. Oh Gaia that hurt. I cried out again and nodded as I began to bite my tongue, burying my face into the box to try and stop the pain. Nothing was working though as Tesla continued to pound harder and harder into me. And then I heard it; the door was slammed opened. Gaia no I didn't want anyone to see this. I kept my eyes shut and didn't even bother to look up. Dammit, now I was crying. I stopped crying a long time ago when he did this but now someone could see us. I felt like I was going to die.

And then, the pain that was filling me disappeared. I felt so much relief wash over me as I slid down the boxes and slowly looked up to see what was going on. I felt the blood drain from my face. 'Please no... Please let this just be a dream... A-Angeal...' I thought and stared with wide eyes. I didn't even realize I was still crying, I didn't care. Angeal had Tesla thrown into the boxes, his eyes were glowing so brightly. I've never seen him so angry before, and now I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or Tesla or the both of us.

"Fucking bastard!"

Angeal yelled and lunged at Tesla and slammed him through the wall before grabbing him and pulling him up. Tesla groaned and punched Angeal away from himself before staggering back and glaring, his eyes were starting to glow too. Things couldn't get worse... Tesla fixed his pants quickly and glared towards me before looking at Angeal.

"Hewley you bastard can't you leave us alone! We were a little busy!"

Tesla said with a smirk and clenched his fists. I looked between the two and seen Angeal's eyes flash before he went to lung at Tesla again. What was I going to do? I've never seen Angeal this angry, he never just attacked someone. I couldn't even bring myself to get up I was in so much pain. I finally grabbed the Cure3 that Tesla had set aside, the one he would have used after we were done to make sure there was no evidence of the beating or rape...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 3rd Person POV.

Zack quickly used the Cure3 on himself before trying to wipe the continuously flow of tears that refused to stop. His biggest fear was coming true and he didn't know how to stop it. Angeal and Tesla were now literally fighting. And having two 1sts fight like this wasn't going to end well. Angeal's eyes were glowing brightly still when Zack got his pants on himself to cover up at least that much. Angeal was one of the strongest SOLDIERs, and Tesla was no match for him as Angeal lunged at him and slammed him into the ground and through the walls.

Angeal was going to kill Tesla, and Zack knew it. Tesla was trying to get out of the rubble of the boxes as Angeal made his way towards him, fists clenched and eyes glowing brighter than ever. Zack however knew if Angeal continued and killed Tesla he would be in trouble with Shinra and Zack couldn't handle the thought. He lunged himself at Angeal and pushed him away from Tesla, his tears still flowing.

Tesla saw the chance and smirked towards Zack before getting up and quickly leaving the supply room area to tend to his new wounds. Angeal however looked at Zack and shook his head in disbelief.

"Zack why are you stopping me? That bastard was raping you! Why are you protecting him?"

Angeal snapped and Zack flinched and buried his face into Angeal's shoulder, trying his hardest to stop crying. Zack was now trembling, what was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He didn't know and at the moment he was too afraid of how things were going to end up. Angeal's eyes began to slowly go back to normal and he then pulled Zack into a hug, holding him tightly against himself.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Angeal.. I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

Zack apologized over and over again, and Angeal could feel the strings of his heart ripping with each apology. 'Why is he apologizing? Gaia please don't tell me that my puppy wanted that... He couldn't have.. Please..' Angeal's thoughts were swirling around his head, now he wasn't sure what to believe. Either his puppy was being forced into having sex or... He couldn't even bring himself to think of the alternative.

Angeal's grip loosened around Zack until his arms fell to his sides, and Zack thought his heart had stopped. Angeal needed to think, he needed to get away before he did something he'd regret. The anger inside him was boiling over and he could barely hold himself back as is. He stepped away from Zack and quickly left the supply rooms; leaving Zack alone. Zack's eyes were wide, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought he'd have a heart attack for sure.

He was left alone, left by the one person he loved most in life. And he wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He slowly made his way out of the supply rooms, but he couldn't go home. He didn't want his friends to see him like this, where was he going to go? 'G-Genesis is at Sephiroth's for the weekend... I can just.. Stay at his place for now...' Zack thought as he stared down at the ground. Once at the apartments he made his way to Genesis's and slipped into his apartment before collapsing on the couch, and burying his face into the couch pillow.

The tears hadn't stopped flowing, not even for a moment. The love of his life just completely rejected him and now he felt like his very life would crumble to pieces.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#& Next morning.

The next morning came and Genesis has finally sobered up. When he got back to his apartment he was surprised by a crying 2nd Class. Zack had passed out the previous night from exhaustion, but the moment he woke up the tears continued to flow. Genesis quickly went over and pulled Zack close, knowing that Zack would most likely be most comfortable within a hug.

"What happened puppy? Why are you here? Why are you crying?"

Genesis asked as he pulled Zack even closer, and Zack responded by burying his face deep into the elder SOLDIER's shoulder, and clung to him like his life depended on it. Genesis felt confusion building up as he tried to comfort Angeal's puppy, and this wasn't helping his hang over much.

"A-Angeal hates me... Gaia I messed up Genesis and now Angeal hates me! I don't know what I'm supposed to do... I knew it was coming but I was praying to Gaia it wouldn't..."

Zack sobbed, and Genesis felt even more confused. Genesis shook his head and shh'd Zack softly while he rocked back and forth, trying to calm the young 2nd.

"Zack calm down please... Just tell me whats going on and from the beginning so I can understand alright?"

Genesis said in a soft tone. This wasn't his best ability, this was more something Angeal would be doing. Which is why he was so confused, why would Zack not be with Angeal? Zack nodded a little and bit his lip while he continued to cling to Genesis, trying his hardest to calm down.

"It started... When I became a SOLDIER... S-Stfan Tesla invited me to his place but h-he ended up raping me.. He threatened if I told anyone he'd kill me... And then after that I-I was assigned to Angeal and.. And... G-Gaia I love him Genesis.. More than anyone and I felt safe with him and I just.. I was fine b-but Tesla he... He started raping me again.. Monthly... And... And that's where I was yesterday but Angeal he found us and he was about to kill Tesla so I had to stop him! I couldn't let Angeal kill him b-because he'd get into trouble... But he.. He just left me Genesis... I know he hates me now! I never wanted him to find out I never wanted him to know what Tesla was doing to me! What am I supposed to do now? I can't face Angeal again! He thinks I-I'm disgusting!"

Zack sobbed a little harder by this point, and Genesis had long forgotten about his pounding headache from his hangover. His heart actually ached when hearing Zack talk. 'Oh Gaia... 'Geal...' Genesis thought and nodded while he continued to rock Zack gently, trying to calm the boy.

"Zack just calm down alright?"

Genesis said softly, and stood up after scooping Zack up in his arms. Zack shook his head and kept his eyes closed. He had forgotten the 1st Class had so much strength. Genesis walked to his bedroom and tucked Zack in before easily casting Sleep on him, forcing the 2nd to sleep, he knew he needed it. He then turned, grabbed a couple aspirin from his nightstand and took them while leaving his apartment.

'Gaia this is one big mess I've gotten myself into... Damn that Tesla I knew he was bad news! But noooo don't believe what old Genesis has to say he's crazy!' Genesis snorted and shook his head while walking to Angeal's apartment, he figured thats where he was. And he was right as he got a "Go away!" shout from the other side of the door after knocking. Genesis only rolled his eyes and waltzed in, scanning the room to see Angeal sitting at his desk. He sighed softly and nodded before making his way to his best friend.

"'Geal... We need to talk."

Genesis spoke up, and he pulled the chair Angeal was sitting in away from the desk, forcing the Commander and his long time friend to face him. Angeal looked up at Genesis and growled, he went to move his chair back but Genesis casted Paralyze on his friend, which angered Angeal.

"Dammit Genesis stop it! I'm in no mood to talk now let me go and get out!"

Angeal snapped, but Genesis wasn't fazed. He shook his head and stood in front of Angeal with his arms crossed. He shook his head and huffed slightly before taking a deep breath, letting the aspirin take affect.

"Angeal, when I came home this morning I came home to a certain puppy crying his eyes out because apparently the one person said puppy loves most left him yesterday after being raped by that asshole Tesla. And by the way, the next time I tell you and Seph that there's a bad SOLDIER here I'd advise you to listen okay?"

Genesis said and huffed as he pouted. Angeal shook his head and looked away from his friend. How could he believe him? Zack had stopped him from hurting the man who was supposedly raping him. Genesis snorted and shook his head before making his friend look at him again.

"Then why the hell did Zack make me stop trying to stop the very man who was raping him huh? Why would he do that? Tell me that Genesis!"

Angeal snapped and glared at Genesis, his eyes beginning to glow. Genesis narrowed his eyes and nodded as he then pulled a chair up and sat in front of Angeal.

"Because Zack was protecting you Angeal. Gaia if you had killed Tesla you would be arrested for murder. 1st Class or not you can't get out of murdering another SOLDIER."

Genesis said and Angeal's eyes softened as the glow disappeared. But Angeal's heart was still twisting in his chest. His puppy lied to him, tried to protect the man who was raping him and he didn't understand. Yes he was smart enough to stop him from killing Tesla but why was his puppy so sorry?

"Angeal... 'Geal... Gaia... Listen to me, I just talked with Zack. Tesla has been raping him ever since he joined SOLDIER. He's been terrified of this guy for years. Now, I'm assuming he went there willingly because he felt like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter anymore. He didn't tell you Angeal or anyone because he thinks he's disgusting. And now he thinks you hate him. 'Geal he loves you. Are you really going to abandon him? Because we both know you love him too. Now you have the proof you needed to pursue him. And right now, he needs you more than ever don't you think?"

Genesis said, and Angeal felt his heart sink deep into his chest. Had he really hurt his puppy that way he wondered. How could he think Zack would have done those kinds of things willingly and think Zack wanted it. Now he felt ashamed to have hurt his beloved puppy that way. Angeal shook his head and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Genesis... Let me go. I need to see Zack; now."

Genesis only shook his head after standing up, releasing the Paralyze spell on him and sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I used a Sleep materia on him. He needs rest right now Angeal. But I know you can go and tell Seph that we've got a rapist in SOLDIER and have him arrested like he should be. You know as well as I do that Sephiroth does not accept such behavior from his SOLDIERs."

Genesis said as Angeal stood, and Angeal nodded slowly as he ran his hand through his hair shakily. He wanted nothing more than to go and kill Tesla, but he knew Sephiroth would put Tesla behind bars without even needing a trial or putting Zack through that kind of humiliation. Angeal nodded and took a deep breath before he left his apartment to go speak with Sephiroth. Genesis however was still recovering from his hangover, and now the shock of what was happening. 'Gaia that poor boy... He's been suffering in silence all this time and none of us saw it...' Genesis thought, and lowered his head. He knew at times he was too drunk to really notice any changes in Zack, but now that he really thought about it, at times Zack's eyes seemed to be more distant when he wasn't near Angeal.

Genesis made his way back to his apartment, and found Zack still asleep in his bed. He hummed softly and sat on the bed next to him, running his fingers through Zack's hair. He could see Zack needed a shower, which almost made Genesis want to kick him out of his bed for dirtying up his clean sheets like this, however he knew Zack deserved to just get some rest.

Angeal had gotten to Sephiroth's office and went in. There, Sephiroth was working like he normally was. This time however he was working on different battle plans for when they went into war with Wutai.

"Sephiroth we need to talk and now."

Angeal said and Sephiroth looked up to his friend. Most peoples eyes would be tired from all the work and reading he does, but not Sephiroth's. His eyes were as sharp as ever and he could clearly see Angeal had something seriously to talk about. Sephiroth nodded and leaned back into his chair.

"What about?"

That same monotonous voice that Sephiroth had ever since he was a child spoke up. Angeal nodded and looked away for a moment, trying to keep himself calm before looking back to the General.

"SOLDIER 1st Class Stfan Tesla needs to be arrested and put in prison."

Angeal simply said and Sephiroth furrowed his brows. Had he heard his friend right? Angeal wasn't the type to lie however, and Sephiroth knew that whatever was going on was serious for Angeal to outright want Tesla arrested.

"On what charges?"

Sephiroth questioned as he stood from his desk. He couldn't just arrest a 1st Class for nothing, he needed a reason, and a damn good one. Angeal's eyes flashed and he slowly clenched his fists.

"For rape."

He replied, and Sephiroth then narrowed his eyes. One of his SOLDIERs under his command had raped someone? When he had became General he had thrown out every SOLDIER that was brutal, and even locked away some of the others. Now it was happening again.

"Who did he rape Angeal? I need a name."

Sephiroth demanded. Angeal gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter, to the point his knuckles began turning white. Sephiroth noticed this and nodded, he knew whoever it was Angeal wanted to protect. And then it hit him... 'It couldn't be...' Sephiroth thought, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"It was Zack... Sephiroth he raped Zack... And he's been doing it since Zack joined SOLDIER..."

Angeal said, and his gaze fell to the floor and away from Sephiroth. It killed him to think that all this time Zack had been hiding something so painful, so dark and to think he would be ashamed of him. 'I have to make this right for Zack...' He thought and closed his eyes. Sephiroth nodded slowly and ran his fingers through his silver hair, brushing it back before walking over to Angeal.

"Please... Seph please... Zack's tried so hard to keep this a secret and a trial would bring everything into light... I know you can put Tesla behind bars without trials, you did it before with those SOLDIERs after you became General..."

Angeal says in a soft tone as he looked back up at Sephiroth, begging him with not only his words but with his eyes and his very body language. Sephiroth studied Angeal for a moment before nodding and walking past him.

"I understand Angeal. You do not have to worry, and neither does Zack."

Sephiroth said before leaving his office, his fists now clenched as he went to find Tesla, his eyes now narrowed and glowing slowly. He hated when SOLDIERs used their power to abuse others. Angeal sighed with relief and nodded, before he turned to leave the office and headed to Genesis' apartment, he needed to at least see Zack even if he had to wait for Zack to wake up.

Genesis was petting Zack's hair gently as Angeal made his way to his apartment and into the bedroom, where he saw Zack laying there. Angeal could feel his heart sink again as he saw Zack's tear stained face. The face that should never shed tears. Genesis looked up at Angeal and nodded to him before getting up, sighing now.

"He needs to rest so if you can wait until tomorrow to talk with him it'd probably be good for him."

Genesis said and patted Angeal's shoulder before he left his room, somewhat sulking to realize he was practically being kicked out of his own apartment. He then smirked and dashed out of the apartment to find Sephiroth, knowing he'd love to see Sephiroth arrest Tesla, which he knew Sephiroth would do in a rather General sort of way. And sexy. Angeal looked over his puppy for a moment and slowly sat down, feeling his emotions starting to boil over as he soothed Zack's hair back. He knew he needed to control himself, for his sake and Zack's.

"I'm so sorry puppy... I should have known better..."

He whispered in Zack's ear before kissing his forehead. He then laid down next to Zack and pulled him close, holding him now as he waited for the spell to wear off.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#& Next morning.

The next morning couldn't come fast enough for him as he continued to just hold Zack close. He never fell asleep. Sephiroth had arrested Tesla to Genesis's amusement, and Tesla didn't go down without a fight, however Sephiroth easily subdued him. Genesis had slept over at Sephiroth's and talked about what had happened with Zack, and Sephiroth could easily see why Angeal had been upset, now knowing how the two had apparently been in love with one another and never telling them. Zack's breathing began to change as he stirred a little. A moment later Zack's eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of deep blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he struggled to move away.

"A-Angeal?"

Zack couldn't believe he was there, holding him like that. And after what happened he didn't understand why he would be there. Angeal didn't loosen his grip, if anything he tightened it so he could keep Zack close to himself. Zack didn't understand what was going on by this point.

"Zack... Puppy Genesis told me what you said.. Gaia I'm so sorry I thought otherwise.. I was just so angry I didn't... Think... Please forgive me puppy..."

Angeal spoke soothingly as he began to rub Zack's back lovingly, holding him closer than he had ever done before. Zack felt so unsure right now he didn't know what to do except to bury his face into Angeal's shoulder, trying desperately to hide his face from the 1st.

"I'm sorry Angeal I'm just.. I just... I didn't want you to hate me.. I don't want you to make me go away because I let this happen because I didn't fight back because-"

Zack was cut off as Angeal shifted and pulled Zack's head up, kissing him deeply to silence him. Zack's eyes snapped open and were now wide as he stared into Angeal's eyes. 'He's... Kissing me?' Zack thought, and his eyes slipped closed as he found himself returning the kiss. Zack could feel his heart sore higher than any plane or bird, maybe even pass the heavens. After a moment Angeal pulled back only a little to rest his forehead against Zack's, his eyes still staring at his puppy.

"I don't care Zack... Tesla is behind bars now.. No trial no nothing and he'll never hurt you again.. I love you Zack I really do... And I promise I'll never push you away like that again. Please forgive me..."

Angeal said softly and Zack couldn't believe his ears. Had he really heard Angeal right? He wasn't sure. But he was sure that he wanted to stay with Angeal more than anything. He nodded slowly and smiled weakly up at his mentor.

"I... I could never b-be upset with you Angeal I... I love you too much... I-I only hate me..."

Zack mumbled and buried his face back into Angeal's shoulder, gripping Angeal's shirt even tighter to the point his knuckled turned white and the threads to the shirt began to rip under the pressure. Angeal shook his head and tightened his grip around Zack, and held him close as he buried his face into Zack's soft hair.

"Don't.. Zack don't ever say that.. You have no reason to hate yourself and I mean it don't say it because it isn't true. Promise me you won't ever say it again Zack. You have no reason to hate yourself puppy..."

Zack's heart swelled as he slowly nodded and looked up at Angeal, his eyes beginning to water. He didn't want to cry in front of him but he couldn't believe Angeal was accepting him even though he knew what he had been doing for so long. Angeal nodded and smiled a little as he traced kisses from Zack's cheek to his neck while closing his eyes. He wasn't ever going to let his puppy go again, and now he could have him more than he did before. He was ignoring the the fact he was Zack's teacher, and following what his heart was saying for once.

Zack felt happier than he had in a very long time. Tesla was behind bars and was never going to hurt him again, and he was with the one person he's loved since meeting him. Angeal had even accepted him even though he wasn't pure like he had lied about being. But he now didn't have to hate himself so much, he had what he wanted most in life. Angeal.

"I promise..."

End.

* * *

Well... There ya go. My first fic with Final Fantasy! Woo! X3 I hope it was good. I enjoyed writing it. So... Please review to tell me how it was! Thanks for reading!


End file.
